Sweet Bunny
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance(s) Rebbecca is about somewhere around 5'4 -- sorta tall, but not quite. She normally wears a pair of pastel blue leggings with sky blue polka dots on them. Rebbecca also sports a pastel pink long sleeved shirt that reveals her shoulders. Most of the time she wears a pastel pink bunny hoodie with a white rabbit face on it that strongly resembles her hairclip, to the point where she is rarely seen without it in public. Rebbecca usually wears a pair of white high-tops. Her hair is platinum blond, almost white, in terms of color, and often tied up in a ponytail with a sky blue hairtie. Her eyes are an extremely pale shade of blue. Sweet Bunny wears the standard skin-tight suit and mask as other heroes. Her's is white, as is the mask. She has two bunny ears sticking out of her hair, each one with pink insides. Personality Rebbecca is regarded as a happy, go-lucky girl who doesn't seem to have a care in the world. In reality, she's somewhat of a "lowkey geek", as she calls herself. She can be quite naive, easily believing webs of lies and perceiving them as truth. Rebbecca can also be oblivious at times as a result of her naive nature. Rebbecca is also quite awkward – awkward beyond belief. As Sweet Bunny, SB is more independent and sassy. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and can often be very blunt. She's naturally sassy, and has a quick tongue. SB can also be a bit reckless, not thinking before she acts. Relationships Dashii ~ Dashii is her kwami, and is somewhat of a friend. Dashii does criticize Rebbecca's actions most of the time and can be quite snarky, but deep down, Dashii really ''does care. They do get along sometimes -- usually when there's jellybeans and sad movies involved. Otherwise, you have all rights to question how these two live with eachother and have not attempted to strangle one another yet. Cecillia Bennet/"Mother" ~ Cecillia doesn't/didn't give a figgy pudding when it comes to what happens to Rebbecca. Heck, in Rebbecca's mind, Rebbecca could/could've just jump(ed) off a cliff and her Mother wouldn't even care. Ricardo Bennet/Winter Hunter ~ Ricardo is her brother, and she'll pretty much always miss him. He pretty much singlehandedly brought himself back from the dead. Oh, you think SB is gonna shower him in hugs and tears? No. Not this time. She'll most likely slap him before giving him a long lecture as she drags him back home. Mina Fisher/Goldfish ~ Rebbecca considers Mina and herself good friends. Sweet Bunny doesn't really have an opinion concerning Goldfish, though. Claire Fiore/Tigress ~ Rebbecca has always wanted to be friends with Claire, and tries to support Claire as much as she can from outside Claire's friend circle. Sweet Bunny considers Tigress somewhat of a friend, but not quite at the "good friend" status. Vesper/Silver Rat ~ Rebbecca thinks both Vesper and Silver Rat are cynical jerkfaces. 'Nough said. Joseph Felins/Panther ~ Rebbecca doesn't even ''know ''Joseph. Sweet Bunny's opinions on Panther are pretty mixed; she cares about him as a person (platonically), but also kinda sorta thinks he's a fool for trying to break her out of jail because he could get caught. Felix Trelir/Rogue Goat ~ Rebbecca thinks Felix is a jerk. Sweet Bunny doesn't really get why RG (probably) hates her so much, probably because she doesn't know she killed his best friend practically right in front of him for no apparent reason. Otherwise, she places RG in the jerkface category. She plans on attempting to kill him someday. Isabelle Solé/Snow Leopard ~ Rebbecca has no opinion on Isabelle, but Sweet Bunny used to hate Snow Leopard for her blatant anti-Ferality. Now that she's not a Feral anymore, she's had a bit of time to clear her mind and is over it for the most part. Romano Bennet/Her Grandfather ~ She literally wants to kill him. Brutally. Publicly. For a wide spectrum of reasons. Lila Kalani/Celebration Moth ~ Rebbecca knew Celebration's identity, and even before that, the two girls were somewhat like best friends. So when she found out her grandfather kidnapped her and killed her via asphyxiation, Rebbecca wasn't exactly happy with him. It's one of the main reasons she wants to kill him. Vesper (HHHA version) ~ Vesper is her boyfriend, and before that, they were friends, so it wasn't a whole "ohmygosh I'm in love with you wait hold up what's your name" thing. Sheila Durings ~ One of Rebbecca's idols. Rebbecca reads her blog whenever she's not out doing.. whatever superheroes do, I guess. As a result, Rebbecca looks up to Sheila. Gazor Finn/Sabrwatr ~ Gazor and Rebbecca are 1/3 cousins, though not exactly very close. Sweet Bunny respects Sabrwatr because he's willing to be out there about his Feralness, and the fact that he is/was the Feral leader. Amber Felamir/Arctic Snow ~ Rebbecca considers Amber a good friend, and a close one as well. Sweet Bunny, however, hasn't exactly interacted with Arctic Snow a lot, so her opinion on her is unknown. Sawyer/Spider Monkey ~ Sawyer and Rebbecca met at a summer camp in Oregon a couple of years back, but seem to have lost all contact when the camp ended and Rebbecca had to go back to Texas. However, Rebbecca is making an attempt to reconnect with him now that he lives in Forumsville. While Rebbecca has no romantic feelings towards Sawyer, she does think he's a good friend. A reason why Rebbecca is/would be irritated if people shipped her and Sawyer is that she looks to Sawyer like a little brother, and thinks that it would be weird for them to be shipped. Sweet Bunny has not had enough interaction with Spider Monkey in-FWRP in order to develop an opinion on him, making her opinion on him virtually unknown. SB, popping in for a quick announcement. See that image, right there? That's me, drawn by the talented Xenon! Go check out his/their stuff. Like, right now. Fast Facts -Rebbecca's full name is Rebbecca Evangalina Bennet-Ross (however, she refers to herself as Rebbecca Bennet for simplicity) -Her Mom often calls her "Evie", which pretty much confuses everyone who doesn't know her middle name -Her parents' full names are Cecillia Evangalina Bennet and Lazarus Marcus Ross -She frequently has nightmares about being tied to a ceiling with a rope and her eyes clipped open, with various chemicals and shampoos practically burning her eyes while her Mother and grandfather calmly watch from below as she screams for help ever since she became Feral. These nightmares are most likely based on the Draize eye test, a test involving cruelty to rabbits in order to test shampoos and their capabilities concerning eye irritation. -Whenever she wakes up from said nightmare, she usually runs down into the study and hides because the study has pretty much been her safe place since when Ricardo ran away -Dashii usually comforts her by sharing her jellybeans -Rebbecca has a strong fear of weasels -Like, "eEEK A WEASEL" is usually her reaction to seeing a weasel -Rebbecca is quite a good liar when need be -For instance, when she said she had a boyfriend to Panther in the incorrect quotes even though Sweet Bunny plans on being forever alone (XD) -Rebbecca is one of this generation of Forumsville's first Miraculous holders -Rebbecca loves smoothies. Specifically, pineapple. -However, she is mostly seen drinking a cappuccino from Starbucks when it comes to being seen with a beverage in public. -Her favorite color is sky blue. -Rebbecca LOVES baby rabbits to death. She thinks they're "underrated". -So, theoretically, if you walked into class drinking a pineapple smoothie, sky blue clothes, and held a baby bunny all at once, Rebbecca would probably trust you instantly. -Rebbecca once had a mild breakdance obsession phase. (Don't ask. Just-- just don't.) -Whenever Ricardo acts "cool", Rebbecca is always like "bROTHER, DID YOU TAKE A GRAY OBLONG PILL FROM JAPAN" -Ricardo responds with ".. Rebbecca, that's fictional" -"nOTHING IS FICTIONAL ANYMORE" -Rebbecca is terrified of squips, a concept from the musical Be More Chill -Once, on the way home from school, she found a gray oblong pill on the ground. She then did what any normal person would do and freaked out. -Like, she looked like she was having a panic attack -Ricardo found her hiding in a bush, trembling and curled up in a ball. He then had to reassure it that some person had probably been walking home, dropped their medication on accident, and walked away without noticing they had dropped the pill. -Rebbecca did not believe this story. -Luckily, Ricardo managed to coax Rebbecca out of the bush and called a taxi to drive them home. So, yeah, Rebbecca's afraid of squips, which are an entirely fictional concept. -Rebbecca refers to her being (extremely) angry as "Snapping". -You do not want to see Rebbecca when she has Snapped. It's.. not pretty, to say the least. -Basically, she acts completely insane. Twitching, slow walking, usually bloody and holding a knife. Sometimes she'll recite really edgy stuff, too, but less often. -Rebbecca plays Yandere Simulator. -Most of her strategies to kill were based off the methods of elimination in Yandere Simulator. -Rebbecca ''loves Durings Daily to death. It's her favorite blog. -She claims to be part of a "Fourth Wall occult". Whether or not this occult is real or not is to be determined. -Aster and Rebbecca are totally both not in the Fourth Wall occult. -Rebbecca is attracted to certain things (because character development). This includes the features and personality traits from the following list below: *Brown hair *Black hair *Humor *Salt *Brown eyes *Hazel eyes *People who wear the color pink (don't ask. She really likes pink.) *Celebrites she did have a crush on Justin Timberlake as a kid to be fair *Mysterious people Backstory/Important Events/Other (Most of it's at /292964) Sorry to bother you, but, hey, look, it's me again, drawn by the wonderful Clear! Go check out her stuff. I double-dog dare you. Rebbecca's Thoughts About Her Ships NECRO N O NECRO Y E S -whips out a microphone, holding it close to Rebbecca's face- Alright, Rebbecca, everyone at home is positively dying to know -- which ship do you support? Vesbecca, duh. Vesper's my boyfriend, so-- gIVE US MORE DETAIL How did you two meet? You know the story, Necro. Vesper basically fell into Chat, figured out my identity, etc etc. *flicks her wrist dismissively* .. Becca, I'm curious. How did you develop a crush on Vesper? Well, he's nice, stood up for me once when these two girls made fun of me and dumped smoothies on me, funny, sweet-- gosh, I'm rambling, now aren't I? Yep. Also, you didn't answer the question-- *frowns* And don't call me Becca. At all. Your thoughts on SweetPanther? *shrugs* I had a crush on Panther for like, what, a week? I got over it, though. So.. yeah. -frowns- More. Detail. N O W. .. Well, um, for one, he's a fREAKIN' VILLAIN, two, if we dated, the eNTIRE POLICE FORCE WOULD BE AFTER US AND WE'D PROBABLY BE ON THE RUN AND CONSIDERED TRAITORS, and, THREE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS REAL IDENTITY. -laughs- Geez, Rebbecca, calm down-- THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER. *tackles the cameraman while letting out a demonic battle cry* -cue static- Alright, back on air. Now, Rebbecca, remember your crush on Pink Menace? Well, I wouldn't call it a crush.. Either way, you still had feelings towards him at one point. Correct? Well, yeah. That matters because..? What ever happened to those feelings? How did they just fizz out? It's-- it's complicated. -frowns- The folks at home want to know, SB. *sighs* Fine. I just didn't wanna drag another guy into my love life, okay? One more person is another person who grandfather could hurt.. or worse. Ah, yes. Sacrifice. *nods* Understood. Wait.. then why did you become Vesper's girlfriend, then? Doesn't that put him at a higher level of risk then a crush, since he's your boyfriend? ... Well? *vaporizes into thin air* Well Um That happened Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder